


Merry Christmas, Teddy

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (HP) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kid Fic, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: Teddy knows just what he wants to give his dads for their anniversary, which happens to fall on Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ficlets (HP) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805908
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Merry Christmas, Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry discord drabble challenge. Theme was tradition and word count was 364

Harry woke on Christmas morning when the moon was still hanging high in the black sky, illuminating the bedroom in silver light. Initially, he was certain he’d imagined the sound of Teddy giggling. Then, he heard it again.

Looking to his left, he was relieved to see that Draco was still fast asleep, a single string of drool escaping his mouth.

Biting back a laugh at Draco, who insisted that he neither snored nor drooled, Harry quietly slipped out of bed and crept barefoot across the cold wooden floor. As he made his way down the hallway, wand in hand, he realized that the Christmas tree lights had been plugged in.

At the end of the hallway, which led into the living room, Harry paused. There, standing in front of the Christmas tree, was Teddy. Harry watched as Teddy stood on his toes, stretching his six-year-old body as much as possible, and pulled down a round ornament that held a photograph of Harry and Draco on their wedding day exactly five years ago. Then, before Harry could process what was happening, Teddy smashed the ornament on the floor. Reaching into what was now a pile of glass, Teddy picked up the photograph and dusted it off with his pudgy fingers.

Harry, gathering his wits, stepped into the living room and snatched Teddy into his arms, ensuring he was safe from the broken glass. He watched as Teddy realized he’d been caught, his cheeks burning bright red in the dim light.

“Ted, want to tell me why I just saw you break our wedding ornament?” Harry asked, frowning.

Teddy’s bottom lip jutted out, and fat tears began to well in his hazel eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I wanted to surprise you and Papa.”

Harry sighed, setting Teddy on the couch before taking a seat next to him. “What did you want to surprise us with?”

“I wanted to draw the picture in the ornament for your anniversary,” Teddy admitted. “Aunt ‘Mione said I should.”

“Oh,” Harry said, his voice softening. “It’s alright, Teddy. You’re not in trouble.”

“No?” Teddy asked, crawling into Harry’s lap.

Harry kissed Teddy’s forehead. “No.”

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.”

“Merry Christmas, Teddy.”


End file.
